A Hug and a Kiss and I'll Rest in Peace
by Krizzie
Summary: Sanae felt something for him but does he feel the same way? She hoped he does and hoped he would tell her. Would it be too late if he did? Or would her love come to waste?


**Hi! I just came up with this idea when classes were dismissed because of a rally. Sigh… politics…**

**Anyway, I want to send my thanks to Blue Silver Ayu because of that story. I got the idea of this one from your story so I just want to say thank you!**

**This story is one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa and the plot is mine **

**A Hug and a Kiss and I'll Rest in Peace**

By: Krizzie

A pretty lady walked along the quiet hallways of Nankatsu. A girl we all know as Miyuki a.k.a. Sanae Nakazawa.

She entered her room and came to face with an empty class. Placing a smile on her lips, she sat down and began to arrange her things.

No sooner than she did when the door opened once more. Revealing three of the most important players on the soccer team namely: Genzo Wakabayashi, Taro Misaki and lastly… Tsubasa Oozora.

Sanae turned around in an attempt to hide the blush that was evident in her cheeks. But the usual morning courtesy prevented her from doing so. She faced them, wishing He would not notice her blush.

"Ohayo Gozaimas Sanae-san!" Taro greeted with a smile. He has always been like that, kind and gentle. Why hadn't Sanae fall for him instead? He seems easier to approach than the one she truly loves.

Genzo gave a slight nod as a greeting. Sanae smiled although she can tell that they were wondering why her face was all red.

She can't help it. Whenever HE was around, she just feels weak and ready to collapse.

She loved him, there's no denying it. But she doesn't know how to tell her feelings to the soccer captain. Why does she even bother thinking about him? He only loves soccer that's why he was still a bachelor, together with his team. None of them had girlfriends yet, well, except for Ishizaki who already made his move with Rika Osawa.

"Konnichiwa! Sanae-chan!" Tsubasa greeted with a smile. Sanae smiled back but dared not open her mouth, afraid that if she did, incoherent words would spill out.

They all turned their heads when the door was opened. Izzy and Rika stepped in, each showing how they felt for the other. How Sanae wished Tsubasa and she were like that. It would definitely be a dream come true.

She slowly sat down while the boys approached the only couple on the team. They greeted each other like old friends, like when they were young.

_I was different back then…_ Sanae thought, smiling. _I can express my feelings freely… why not now?_

Rika acknowledged her presence with a wave. Sanae waved back. It was like this everyday, the same monotonous morning. When would she wake up to find out that the love of her life had already made her his princess?

"Oh Tsubasa…" she whispered, careful not to let the captain notice her. "How I wish to God that I will someday be your bride…"

Soon, students came filling in. Greeting each other like every morning. Sanae remained silent while watching the clouds.

_Where is the meaning of life if he's not with me?_ She thought sadly, watching the flowers outside dance amongst themselves. _Maybe… maybe… I should just… disappear in this world…_

Her classmates didn't fail to notice her odd behavior. Several of them had already asked her how she felt but she only waved them off with a smile saying she's fine.

But those eyes tell them otherwise; those eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness.

_What or who would make her feel like that?_ They wonder…

Sanae looked at the face of her beloved who was sitting among his friends, talking about soccer… soccer… soccer… sometimes squeezing in their lessons at school.

Tsubasa noticed her gaze and smiled. A light blush appeared on her cheeks but she managed to smile back.

She immediately looked away, startling the pointy-haired boy. Had he done something wrong to upset her? He hoped not.

The teacher came in and everyone returned to their seats. Classes started and everyone got ready. But Sanae didn't feel like doing any work today. She merely stared outside, not minding the worried looks of her seatmates. If only it was Tsubasa who was staring at her like that… she would definitely pay attention.

When classes were over Sanae stood up and quickly went out. She didn't want any more kind words being spoken to her if it wasn't Tsubasa. The soccer team head already went to practice. She didn't want to disturb them.

She got ready to cross the street, not even bothering to look right then left. She looked at the street then ran at full speed… not noticing a big bus coming her way. The last thing she remembered… was someone shouting her name…

"Sanae!"

She woke up in the sound of beeping. It was hard to see, her vision was blurred and everything was fizzy. She blinked several times to clear her vision.

Taro was at her side. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…" he whispered.

Sanae didn't speak. Maybe it was because she hoped the face she will see was the face of a certain black-haired boy. The captain of the Nankatsu soccer team.

She felt weak, pathetic. How she hoped she was strong enough to tell him her feelings but she wasn't…

She hated herself for that.

"You're really lucky to have survived Sanae-san. That bus was so large. Tsubasa tried to warn you but it was too late…" Taro was saying something else but Sanae didn't care.

Tsubasa cared for her? That phrase warmed her heart. She could feel herself floating away. If only she can see him… touch him… embrace him… kiss him… one last time… she would be happy.

Taro stood up in panic as the line was almost straight. She was about to die. Where's Tsubasa? Is he here yet?

No… not yet…

"Sanae-san! Don't give up! Sanae! Hold on!" Taro was shaking her but Sanae could feel her eyelids closing.

She was about to leave this world… where's Tsubasa?

Just when the last drop of life was about to leave her… Tsubasa appeared in the doorway, shouting her name. Why does he always have to come in the last minute?

A smile crept on her lips as the last thing she saw was his face, the warmth of his lips as he crashed them unto hers. The passion of his embrace as he wrapped his strong arms around her small figure. She smiled. This was everything she had hoped for.

"Aishiteru…" Tsubasa whispered, his tears flowing down endlessly.

"Aishiteru…" Sanae whispered back, a small smile on her lips.

"I…I'll never forget you Tsubasa…" those were her last words.

Tsubasa stared in shock as the love of his life lay dead in his arms. He cried harder. Why didn't he tell her earlier? Why did it have to end up like this?

He closed his eyes and felt the wind rushing around him.

"A hug and a kiss and I'll rest in peace…"

**The End**


End file.
